deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Torchwick vs Chūya Nakahara
Roman Torchwick vs''' Chūya Nakahara is a What-If Death Battle! It features Roman Torchwick from RWBY and Chūya Nakahara from Bungou Stray Dogs UDD Roman vs Chuuya.png|UltimateDespairDaniel UDD Roman Torchwick vs Chuuya Nakahara V2.png|UltimateDespairDaniel V2 Description RWBY vs Bungou Stray Dogs! Smooth criminals of the underworld, they commit crime in style Interlude 'Hibiki: Criminals. Unforgiveable people of society who would dare go against the law in order to achieve what they desire. ' Daniel: And today we pit two criminals who knows how to not only succeed in avoiding the law but does so with a sense of class. '''Hibiki: Roman Torchwick, the underworld criminal of RWBY Daniel: And Chūya Nakahara, the Port Mafia Executive of Bungou Stray Dogs Hibiki: I'm Hibiki Kohaku and he's Daniel Daniel: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would a Death Battle! Roman Torchwick Chūya Nakahara {Bungou Stray Dogs Dead Apple 03 - Dense Fog} Daniel: Arahabaki. A god shrouded in mystery. Not much is known about this being with its origins unknown. Some say it's one who promised strength and stability to others, others say it was one of Defiance, but to the Japanese government it's known as the God of Calamity Hibiki: A rather dangerous title which is why they made the right choice in deciding to seal it away. ''' Daniel: And all is right in the world! Oh who am I kidding, we all know that's not the case. Eventually an unknown organization learned of this powerful being along with the location of the seal. '''Hibiki: Wishing to unleash it and use the power for themselves, they send two of their members named Arthur Rimbaud and Paul Verlaine to get it Daniel: All went well for them until...Paul decided to betray them and attempted to kill Arthur. Although Arthur won the battle, he alerted the government. With no other option left he went to release Arahabaki hoping to control it himself. Hibiki: That didn't end well as not only did Arthur failed but when released, Arahabaki wiped out everything around him and merged with a human being. This is how Chuuya Nakahara existence was born. ''' Daniel: While it's true that Chuuya had a life beforehand it was forgotten after being merged with Arahabaki with the only thing being able to recall is the awakening of said God. With a goal in mind, he set out to find the truth of what happened. '''Hibiki: Throughout his time searching, he would run into and became a member of a group called the Sheep while eventually earning the nickname known as "King of the Sheep" Daniel: However that didn't last long as he would be betrayed by them. Hibiki: Correct, however that would lead him to a place that would later make him as an one of the most powerful executives, the Port Mafia. ''' Daniel: And I can definitely see why he would. That gift of his is devastating to anyone around him '''Hibiki: Ah yes, For the Tainted Sorrow. A power that Chuuya has that can allow him to manipulate the very gravity around him with a simple touch, and in many different ways in fact Daniel: He can do many cool things like alter the gravity of his enemies and make them immobile, increase his density to absorb any incoming damage, be able to levitate himself into the air as well as onto ceilings, and stop things in mid air. Hibiki: And then there's his ultimate trump card. Corruption ' ''Chuuya Nakahara: Oh Granters of Dark Disgrace, Do Not Wake Me Again '' Daniel: Remember earlier when we said he merged with a God, well thanks to that Chuuya is able to active its true power by allowing Arahabaki to take over, making his gift even more stronger then before '''Hibiki: With Corruption in control, not only is his current abilities stronger then before but can also unleash spheres of compressed gravity that acts like a black hole, swallowing everything around it. ' Daniel: He can also grab a damn building and swing it around like it's nothing! That's pretty awesome! I would love an ability that can do that. After all with it he managed to hold his own and defeat Howard Phillip Lovecraft who was basically Cthulhu and a giant dragon the size of multiple buildings with that ability. 'Hibiki: I wouldn't be so sure about that as the drawback for it is pretty lethal to the user. When the user is under the affect of Corruption they lose all control of themselves and won't be able revert back to their normal self. He's basically a mindless beast and will stay like that until he dies, with his only way of returning back to normal is the use of a power nullifer ability. Because of that he treats it as a last resort or when his former partner Dazai is nearby. ' Daniel: But don't underesimate him because of that as he has proven to be formiadle foe without it. Like the fact that he hold his own against two of the Armed Detective Agency members Kenji Miyazawa and Akiko Yosano by himself and Arthur Rimbaud with the help of Dazai. '''Hibiki: Additionally he caught a rain of bullets with his ability and send them all back to the shooters at the same speed with a simple kick Daniel: However while he has the strenght and speed down, he's not really the brightest member as he can be quite hot headed and prefer to answer things by punching things instead of thinking things through, something that Ranpo and especially Dazai has taken advantage of multiple times. 'Hibiki: Plus as pointed out earlier Corruption can kill the user if used, meaning people can simply wear him down until the ability kills him before he kills them and even if he somehow managed to stop Corruption from taking over, he's pratically immbolized after using it, being unable to do anything else. ' Daniel: But despite all that, he has proven why he's a trusted executive of the Port Mafia, so anyone who stands in their way shall beware the power of Chūya Nakahara Chūya: Do you know when it's all right to chicken out and go home? Mizuki: I do not Chūya: There is no such time Death Battle Results If Roman Wins.png|If Roman Torchwick Wins... If Chuuya Wins.png|If Chuuya Nakahara Wins... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:UltimateDespairDaniel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs